Lovegraphy
by Aoi Yukiame
Summary: Ketika cinta mempertemukan mereka. Ketika semakin lama cinta mereka semakin besar. Tapi akankah kesalahpahaman dapat menghalangi cinta mereka? GaaFemNaru. RnR?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: GaaFemNaru**

**Warnings: Gaara pov, typo/miss, OOC, etc.**

* * *

**Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

**.**

"**Love"graphy**

**by**

**Aoi Yukiame**

.

* * *

Aku, Gaara, adalah seorang pemuda berusia 20 tahun yang berprofesi sebagai fotografer. Aku melakukan pekerjaan ini bukan karena uang saja, tetapi juga untuk menyalurkan hobiku. Kemana pun aku pergi, aku selalu membawa kamera kesayanganku. Kamera ini sudah seperti sahabatku sendiri. Oke, cukup tentangku.

(^O^)

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju taman kota. Tak biasanya aku datang ke tempat ini karena aku lebih suka mencari objek foto ditempat-tempat yang belum terjamah oleh tangan kotor manusia. Tapi entak kenapa hari ini aku ingin mencari objek foto di taman kota. Siapa tahu ada hal menarik disana. Tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba?

Taman kota sudah mulai terlihat dihadapanku. Kupercepat langkahku. Terlihat banyak anak-anak berlarian kesana kemari. Oh, dan tentu saja kumpulan ibu-ibu yang sibuk menggosip sambil menunggu anak-anaknya selesai bermain. Tetap kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki taman. Tak kuhiraukan para pedagang yang menawarkan dagangannya padaku. Aku mulai berkeliling taman untuk mencari hal yang menarik dijadikan objek foto.

Sudah hampir seluruh taman kutelusuri. Tapi aku tidak menemukan satu pun hal yang menurutku menarik untuk difoto. Aku merasa sedikit lelah setelah berkeliling taman. Kuputuskan untuk duduk disalah satu bangku yang tersedia. Kuhempaskan tubuhku pada bangku itu dan aku pun memejamkan mata untuk sekedar menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpaku lembut.

Samar-samar terdengar suara tawa yang renyah disela-sela hembusan angin lembut. Ahh, suara tawa itu sungguh menenangkan hati. Kubuka mataku perlahan untuk mencari tahu asal suara itu. Kulihat sekeliling dan kudapati sosok gadis cantik tak jauh dariku. Gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang tampak sangat menikmati kegiatannya dengan anak-anak disitu. Kuangkat kameraku yang sedari tadi menggantung dileherku dan mulai mengambil foto gadis itu secara diam-diam.

Setelah mengambil beberapa foto, kulihat gadis itu pergi menjauh dari tempatku duduk. Sungguh tak rela hati ini melihatnya pergi. Tapi mana bisa aku melarangnya. Aku bukan siapa-siapa untuknya.

(^O^)

Kurebahkan tubuhku keatas kasur yang selalu siap menerima tubuhku kapan saja. Tapi sepertinya mataku masih enggan terpejam. Padahal lelah sudah mendera tubuhku. Kupandang langit-langit kamarku. Tiba-tiba saja sosok gadis cantik tadi muncul kembali dalam pikiranku. Hal itu mengingatkanku akan sesuatu. Segera aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan menuju meja tak jauh dari tempat tidurku. Kubuka laptop milikku yang terletak diatas meja untuk melihat hasil jepretanku hari ini. Dan seperti yang kau tahu, hari ini aku hanya memotret gadis cantik itu. Kuamati setiap foto yang berhasil kuambil secara diam-diam. Gadis itu terlihat memiliki sifat yang ceria. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna pirang dibiarkan tergerai. Mata safirnya seakan-akan dapat menghipnotis setiap orang yang memandangnya. Dan yang paling kusuka, senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya semakin membuat gadis itu terlihat cantik. Ahh, gadis ini benar-benar membuatku penasaran. Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat. Kuputuskan untuk pergi ke taman kota lagi besok. Jika aku beruntung, aku bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi.

(^O^)

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Ya, aku sudah berada di taman kota. Sudah sekitar setengah jam aku duduk dibangku yang kemarin aku tempati. Tapi belum juga ada tanda-tanda dari gadis itu. Sambil menunggu, kunikmati hembusan angin yang sejuk menerpa kulitku.

Terlihat dari ekor mataku ada seseorang yang duduk tepat disebelahku. Ketika aku mengetahui siapa orang itu, betapa terkejutya aku. Ternyata dia adalah gadis yang sejak tadi kucari. Gadis yang semalaman terus bersarang dalam pikiranku. Dan sekarang gadis itu berada begitu dekat denganku.

"Hei! Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu yang langsung membangunkan dari lamunanku.

"Err...Ohh...aku baik-baik saja." jawabku mencoba untuk tenang tapi tetap saja aku terdengar sedikit gugup.

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi apa ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku? Karena daritadi kau terus memandangiku." tanya gadis itu yang langsung membuatku terkejut.

Ya, Tuhan. Sebegitu terkejut dan terpesonanya aku pada kehadiran serta kecantikan gadus ini sehingga aku tidak sadar kalau aku terus memandanginya.

"Oh, ya? Err, tidak ada yang aneh dengan penampilanmu." jawabku sambil memalingkan mukaku yang memerah karena malu kearah lain.

"Hahahaha." kudengar tawanya yang sangat menenangkan. "Kau ini sangat lucu." Tambahnya lagi sambil memasang senyum anis diwajahnya. Mendengar itu aku hanya tersenyum sambil berusaha menyembunyikan mukaku yang merah.

"Err, siapa namamu?" kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." jawabnya dengan lembut. "Lalu siapa namamu?" tambahnya lagi.

"Oh, aku Gaara. Senang bisa mengenalmu." jawabku.

"Ya, aku juga." sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum kearahku. Keheningan pun tercipta diantara kami. Hanya terdengar suara lembut hembusan angin, kicauan burung, dan suara tawa anak_anak yang sedang bermain disekitar kami.

"Apakah kau sering kesini?" tanyaku mencoba memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Ya, bisa dibilang cukup sering. Aku sangat suka tempat ini." jawab Naruto masih belum melepaskan senyum diwajahnya. Keheningan kembali tercipta diantara kami. Tapi aku cukup menikmati keheningan ini. Ya, tentu saja. Karena dengan begini aku bisa menikmati saat-saat duduk berdekatan dengan Naruto, gadis yang langsung menarik perhatianku pada pandangan pertama.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya aku pulang." ucap Naruto memecah keheningan lalu dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Eh? Bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanyaku sebelum Naruto melangkah pergi.

"Oh, kita bisa bertemu disini. Pada tempat dan waktu yang sama setiap hari kalau kau mau." jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan senyuman termanisnya padaku.

"Oh, baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok." jawabku tenang.

"Ya, sampai jumpa." ucap Naruto sebelum dia benar-benarv meninggalkan aku yang hanya bisa melihat punggungnya makin menjauh dan kemudian menghilang dari pandanganku.

(^O^)

Hari ini aku akan menemui Naruto lagi. Seperti katanya kemarin, kami bisa bertemu pada tempat dan waktu yang sama kalau aku mau. Dan benar saja. Saat aku sampai, Naruto sudah terlihat duduk dibangku yang kemarin kami tempati.

"Hei! Kau sudah lama disini?" seruku pada Naruto yang sukses membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Gaara! Kau ini membuatku terkejut." ucapnya sambil memukul lenganku.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanyaku sambil berpura-pura kesakitan.

"Oh, apakah aku terlalu keras memukulmu? Maafkan aku, Gaara." jawab Naruto yang terlihat merasa bersalah dan khawatir padaku. Melihat reaksinya itu aku hanya tertawa, sedangkan Naruto yang sadar telah kukerjai malah memukulku lebih keras lagi sambil tertawa. Kami lalu terdiam sambil memperhatikan sekelompok anak-anak yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran tak jauh dari tempat kami duduk.

"Aku mau bergabung dengan anak-anak itu. Kau mau ikut atau tidak?" ucap Naruto memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta diantara kami.

"Ahh, tidak. Aku disini saja. Oh, ya, Bolehkah aku mengambil fotomu saat kau bermain?"tanyaku meminta ijin sambil mengangkat kameraku.

"Boleh saja. Asalkan kau memperlihatkan hasilnya padaku" Jawab Naruto sambil berlari mendekati anak-anak yang sedang bermain itu. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto. Segera kumulai mengambil beberapa foto saat mereka sedang bermain. Hari ini berlalu dengan begitu menyenangkan.

(^O^)

Keesokan harinya, aku bertemu dengan Naruto lagi. Tapi hari ini selain membawa kamera, aku juga membawa laptop. Aku akan menunjukan hasil jepretanku kemarin pada Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar fotografer yang handal, Gaara." ucap Naruto setelah melihat beberapa foto. "Hasilnya terlihat sangat bagus." tambahnya lagi.

"Kau terlalu memuji. Kau tahu, Naruto? Sepertinya kau berbakat menjadi model." sahutku.

"Aku? Berbakat menjadi model? Kau pasti bercanda." jawab Naruto tak percaya.

"Aku serius. Jika ada kesempatan, cobalah pekerjaan itu. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi seorang model yang sukses." ucapku meyakinkan.

"Oh, baiklah kalau menurutmu begitu." jawab Naruto sambil memberikan senyum padaku.

"Tapi untuk saat ini, kau akan menjadi model untukku terlebih dahulu." ucapku pada Naruto.

"Siap!" jawab Naruto sambil bergaya seperti tentara yang menghormati pimpinannya. Melihat hal itu aku hanya tertawa.

(^O^)

Setiap hari kami selalu bertemu di taman atau terkadang kami membuat janji bertemu ditempat lain. Narutoyang sudah bersedia menjadi model untukku selalu melakukan semua arahanku padanya ketika kami sedang melakukan sesi pemotretan. Dan sepertinya dia mulai menyukai menjadi model.

Cintaku pada Naruto pun semakin bertambah seiring bertambahnya intensitas pertemuan kami. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya.

(^O^)

"Gaara, aku mendapat tawaran untuk menjadi model oleh sebuah perusahaan mode!" ucap Naruto senang sambil berlari menuju kearahku.

"Itu berita bagus! kau sudah menerima tawaran itu bukan?" tanyaku pada Naruto.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku tidak akan membuang kesempatan ini. Bukankah kau yang bilang padaku untuk tidak membuang kesempatan yang ada?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu." Jawabku senang sambil mengusap rambut panjangnya.

(^O^)

Drrrt. Drrrt

Ponselku terasa bergetar. Sepertinya ada pesan masuk. Segera kuambil ponselku dan membuka pesannya.

_From: Sasuke_

_Aku punya pekerjaan untukmu. Jika kau berminat, datanglah ke perusahaan milik keluargaku besok tepat pukul 10.00 am. Jangan terlambat!_

Ternyata dari Sasuke. Baiklah aku akan datang besok. Lumayan untuk menambah pemasukanku.

(^O^)

TBC

(^O^)

* * *

yeeay! akhirnya! fanfic chapter ini selesai juga :D

maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan ._.v

I NEED YOUR REVIEW ^^


End file.
